A Certain Romance
by ElviratheNinja
Summary: After bumping into famous fashion designer Kurt Hummel, Blaine's life isn't the same anymore. He can't stop dreaming about him. What happens when the same fashion designer dreams about the cute stranger who helped him the other day?
1. Do I wanna know?

**A/N: **Welcome to my attempt at writing some fanfiction. Yes, this my first one and English isn't my mother tongue so brace yourself. If there's a beta who would like to help me PM me, I'm going to bake you cookies in return.

This is a WIP so I'm apologizing in advance for the lack of updates (there's going to be some, I'm sure of it).

Also for every mistake in the French parts is google's fault. Any suggestions and reviews would be nice.

Unfortunately I owe nothing besides the mistakes.

* * *

Oh, and there's slight Kurtbastian in the beginning. But Klaine is endgame of course.

* * *

"Chaque fois que je visite cette ville, je tombe en amour avec elle tout recommencer." said Kurt while walking down the Avenue des Champs-Elysées. Being in Paris for the 3rd time now isn't something new for him, but he enjoys it like he's never been here. Through the years in New York he has seen a lot of amazing buildings, parks and sights but there's only one Paris.

"Translation please for us who aren't fluent in 3 languages, Kurt!" Rachel whined right beside him.

"Every time I visit this city I fall in love with it all over again. Happy?"

"Oui. Merci beaucoup." she smiled at him as they continued their sightseeing.

Rachel and Kurt are still best friends. Over the years studying at NYADA and FIT made the two former glee club members unbreakable. Of course it was hard to adapt to each other's lifestyles- like cooking vegan most of the time, after hours of sewing for his classes to be forced to listen to Rachel's vocal exercises or lacking sleep because of the sound of the sewing machine all night, but they made it. It was hard and not to lie, there were fights but nothing they couldn't handle.

After they graduated from college they still lived together for simple reasons: 1. it's cheaper to share an apartment 2. both of them weren't in a serious relationship. But then Sebastian came in the picture. Sebastian was Kurt's attention- loving boyfriend, who supported him, especially in his decision to start his own label.

Kurt started right after his graduation working on _K.E. Hummel_ which was a huge success since the opening day of his shop. Everybody wanted a _K.E. Hummel_ original. He made a name in the industry maybe a little bit too fast and as a result a lot of fashion magazines and experts called him the newest fashion prodigy.

If there were awards in the fashion industry he would win them all. Only one year after the grand opening of his shop he was invited to the Paris fashion week. It was unheard of a newcomer who would have his own fashion show at a fashion week, but Kurt made it.

After his huge success at the Paris fashion week his pieces were selling like crazy. He was working night and day until the point he collapsed and scared everybody. Ending at the hospital overworked and stressed out made Kurt realize that he had to hire new people to help him out, but not only Kurt made a realization. Sebastian was worried he was losing the person he loved to the job, so he asked Kurt to move in with him.

Kurt wasn't sure at first. The relationship was going in a nice direction, not to slow or too fast, but it still didn't feel right. Sebastian was his first in many ways and he really cared about Kurt, but it always seemed like he cared more about his label or the money and fame it could provide.

In the end they moved in together which resulted in a heated celebration both man enjoyed a lot.

"Kuuurt, "Rachel whined "when are we going to see the Eiffel Tower? I know you've been here even before the show last year but come on, I'm dying to see it!"

"And I'm still not sure if I'm regretting taking you with me."

"Like you had a choice. You've wont the bet and you had to take me." Oh the bet. The ridiculous bet.

The summer after they graduated high school and got into their dream colleges they've made a bet- whoever first succeeded in their industry had to take the other on a trip. And if the second call to the Paris fashion week wasn't an official win then nothing would be.

"I hate it when you're right." Kurt told her honestly.

"I know. But it doesn't change the fact that we still haven't seen the Eifel Tower!"

"Alright. Next stop: La Tour Eiffel!"

* * *

"Hobbit, if we don't hurry up I'll be late for the fitting. So would you hurry up already?" Santana practically dragged Blaine over the streets of Paris.

"But San, this city is magnificent! We can't just run through it! Also we both know you just want to see as early as possible Brittany and get your mack on."

Saying Blaine was excited is an understatement. After graduating NYADA with top honors Santana, one of his ex-colleagues at the bar he works and also his best friend, who sometimes lives with him, gave him the best graduation gift he could only dream of- a plane ticket to Paris and one for the Paris fashion week where Santana was modeling.

It's not her first time modeling at a fashion week. She's actually modeling a lot at famous fashion shows and making herself a name out there. Before that she was just like everyone who came to New York -bartending and trying to find her place in the world.

Blaine was so to say far away from it, unfortunately. He loves fashion and everything that goes with it- from designers, over photo shootings to fashion weeks. Of course he couldn't afford most of the things he wanted but at least he could go window shopping on 5th avenue. His dreams were coming true, but one step at a time. Getting into NYADA and living in New York was a big step he was grateful for. Having great friends like Santana and graduating NYADA was another one. Now he's in Paris where another dream would come true.

"You can be jealous as much as you want, but we're still gotta hurry."

"Don't be like that. You know I'm not jealous, it's just"

"Then why the hell ..." Santana interrupted Blaine but he continued his sentence

"It's just that I want to enjoy my present San! I'm not travelling around the world like you and getting paid to wear the most beautiful clothes the fashion industry has to offer while having a girlfriend who is amazing and loves you. And you love her. You have everything you want in life while I'm stuck in New York trying to find a job." Blaine said in one breath

"And a boyfriend." Santana said like Blaine said nothing hurtful seconds ago

"Excuse me?"

"You need to get laid. If you'd get some you wouldn't be so uptight. You need to relax a bit, take it easy. And you're right. I've seen all of it and just want to be with my girlfriend. I'm sorry for being selfish. Here's what we're going to do- we'll take some pictures in front of the Eiffel Tower, go down Champs-Elysées for a walk and I'll go back to the hotel to see Britt while you try to get some French arm candy. Deal?"

Blaine was speechless. Santana is never nice like that. Obviously Brittany has some good impact on her.

"You're unbelievable. Okay, I agree with the plan but I'm not going to search for a one night stand."

"Oh, come on. They say the French are the best lovers."

"I don't care."

"You know, Kurt Hummel should be here somewhere too. I bet he's doing some sightseeing right now."

Blaine just shook his head and couldn't believe his best friend. "Just stop it San."

"I know you have a crush on him. You wouldn't be in his shop so much or read every article about him if you hadn't."

"I was just looking for a job there and besides, it's not my fault that every fashion magazine lately has an article about him."

"Hopeless. You're just hopeless. You know I did some campaigns for him and could introduce you?"

"He has a boyfriend anyways and rumors say they are getting engaged soon."

"Still hopeless. Come on hobbit, we have a tower to see!"

* * *

"Kurt we need to make a picture!" Rachel said enthusiastically.

"Just let me grab my phone."

"No, that's not good enough. I want a real picture, one without our hands getting in the way or some stupid shadows. Just me, my best friend and this magnificent tower."

"Rachel Barbara Berry, what exactly do you want from me?"

"To ask some cute guy to take a picture of us." Rachel said with a smile.

"We both have boyfriends. Why does he need to be cute?"

"Don't complicate my life. Just ask him already!" was said while pointing to a guy with olive skin, honey eyes and dark gelled hair.

Kurt was breathless. This guy was like no one he has ever seen. The last two years he was surrounded with hot guys from all over the planet, but that smile that makes everyone around him smiling and his arms…

"Go and ask him to take a picture of us! Go, go, go!" Kurt took a deep breath and went to the stranger.

" Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous être si gentil et prendre une photo de nous? "said Kurt to the hot stranger who looked a bit shocked.

* * *

Blaine was shocked. He couldn't believe it. Kurt Hummel asked him something with his angelic voice in fluent French. Kurt fucking Hummel. The same Kurt with the porcelain skin, perfect coiffed chestnut hair and the most magnificent blue eyes.

_Wake up Blaine, he asked you something!_

"I'm so sorry but I didn't understand a thing except excusez-moi. French isn't really my talent. " Blaine said while reminding himself to breathe.

Kurt chuckled and said "No problem. I asked if you could be so nice and take a picture of us?" with a smile.

"Sure." Blaine said after realizing what he had to do next. He took Kurt's phone _(that's Kurt's phone!)_ and took some pictures of him and his brunette friend. While handing him the phone Blaine felt sparks when their fingertips touched. He couldn't wish for more when suddenly Kurt started speaking again.

"Thank you very much. It's hard to satisfy every wish of your best friend sometimes."

"I know what you're talking about. Mine is determined to get everything she wants too." he said with a smile.

"Let's go B! Britt is waiting!" Santana yelled a few meters away from them. She knew she's not getting him the easy way so she started walking towards Blaine.

"Told you." and they both laughed

"Seems like she's going to kidnap my helping knight in shining armor."

"I should go. She's already mad and I don't want to bother you anymore."

"A gentlemen with eyes like yours could never bother me." Kurt said with a grin on his face.

"Wow. I-I'm just.. It's.. uungh what I'm trying to say is thank you. I'm flattered."

"I'm not really sorry to end this chit-chat but we have to go." She dragged Blaine away while he didn't even have the chance to say bye to Kurt.

"Wait!" Kurt yelled after them. "What's your name?" but the perfect stranger was out of distance. The only thing he knew about him that his name starts with a "B" and that Santana Lopez will have to do him a favor.


	2. I don't really mind

**A/N:** I'm really trying to write as much as I can these day so I'll have some chapters ahead. Maybe a weekly schedule would be nice? We'll see. (And I'm still searching for a beta, unfortunately. If you're interested please let me know.)

P.S. Let's play a game called "Guess why the chapter titles are special". Shall we? It'll pay off, I can guarantee you that.

* * *

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Rachel said whit her most sincere tone "snap out of it!"

"Snap out of what?" Kurt asked confused.

"Daydreaming about Bruce."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "You can't be serious."

"What?" She turned around in her seat and looked at Kurt questioningly.

"Bruce?"

"At this point we can only guess his name until we land and you find Santana's number."

"Does he really look like a Bruce to you?" Kurt didn't let go of the silly name. At least he's convinced that a man with defined arms, amber eyes and that 100-Watt- smile could never be a Bruce. Maybe a Brad or a Benjamin. But not a Bruce.

"Does it matter? Look, the point is you should snap out of it. You have a boyfriend; also may I add a really handsome one who cares about you."

"Rachel we discussed that. Sebastian and I aren't in for the long haul. At least I'm not."

"Then why are you still in a relationship with him?"

"A man has his needs. Although I won't lie, he can be nice and romantic. I like that."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you and Sebastian are in a relationship just because of sex and some nice surprises?"

"No, it's not like that." Kurt sighed. „There was love at one point, but it's fading. It's not what it used to be and we both see it. We can't change how we feel, Rachel. You of all people should know that."

"Wow. I didn't know you were so miserable with Sebastian." she said with sadness noticeable in her voice.

"I'm not miserable, geez. The sex is great, living together is nice but it's only a matter of time before we break up." Kurt sunk into his first class seat and looked out of the window again. He couldn't argue with Rachel anymore about this. It's too complicated to explain it to her.

"So why not start an adventure with Bruce?" Rachel tried again with the horrible name after she saw that Kurt had enough of the discussion. But it was too late, Kurt was again somewhere in France in the arms of his nameless lover.

"Kurt?" Rachel tried again." Kuuuurt?" Nothing worked. She had no other choice then taking the latest copy of Vogue from her lap and slap gently Kurt with it.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Kurt almost screamed at her for startling him like that.

"You weren't listening to me!"

"Of course I'm not listening to you! You made a fucking sacrilege here!"

"A sacrilege? Seriously?" Rachel asked confused like never before.

"Using a copy of Vogue to kill a fashion prodigy is sacrilege in my business. I refuse to talk to you until we land on American soil!"

"Of course. Another way to ignore me and concentrate on Bruce."

"His name is not Bruce. And I'll prove it to you." Kurt said barely audible.

* * *

"I haven't seen you so happy in a while. A penny for your thoughts?" said Santana while packing her suitcase.

"Where do I start?" Blaine sighed with happiness.

"At the beginning would be nice."

Blaine turned around, threw a pillow at Santana which hit her right in the head. He did a little celebration dance in honor of the successful throw and shutting Santana up. She muttered something in Spanish, but Blaine didn't understand a word of it, as usual.

"Are you done with the sarcasm?"

"Never. But you can start elaborating why you're acting like a 5-year-old in a candy store."

"I've seen Paris, been at a fashion week and met Kurt Hummel. Can I die now while I'm still happy?"

Santana started laughing. "Oh, hobbit. You didn't meet Kurt Hummel, trust me. You barely even spoke two words together."

"That's because a certain Latina couldn't wait to see her girlfriend and had to drag me from him!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's all my fault."Blaine just rolled his eyes and continued packing.

"And besides," she continued "I can properly introduce you on his after party in two weeks."

"Wait, you're invited?"

"Of course I am. I'm one of his first models for his line. If I wouldn't be I'd go all Lima Heights on him."

"No me gusta Lima Heights! "

"You sound weird when you speak Spanish."

"Okay San. Let's go back to the topic: the after party."

"Good idea. Yeah, basically he has this cute little after party for his models, friends and coworkers. Nothing much, just 100-200 people."

"Nothing much, huh?"

"Yup. Everybody can bring one person along. Would you like to finally meet properly the guy you're fangirling over for years?"

"I don't know San." Although he knows exactly what he wants. He'd love to meet him, to stay in contact, go for coffee sometimes and make him smile. All that was impossible just because of one reason: his boyfriend Sebastian Smythe.

"Think about it. And now let's go before we miss our flight."

* * *

Kurt was woken up by a bored Rachel trying to take some nice pictures of herself with Kurt's iPad. He opened one eye and couldn't really resist laughing. She just pouted and said "Don't laugh, I was bored and you were asleep. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Maybe play a game on it or read something? A nap would also do you good." Kurt suggested.

"Whatever. Join me!"

"After a whole week being chased by photographers I'm not in the mood. Sorry."

"Is that the reason we took the morning flight and not the afternoon one like we planned? "

"No." he said without further explanation.

"Then what? Look Kurt, you're acting really weird this week and I have no idea what's going on."

He wanted to tell her what's going on, he really did. But there was one problem: we're talking about Rachel here. Rachel Berry, the only human being who could ignore all the problems of her friends if it has the slightest thing to do with her. She would concentrate on it and wouldn't let it go undiscussed. In this case she would be rambling how she was right and he needs to listen to her advice to snap out of it and let him go.

But Kurt wasn't ready to let him go, not before he had the chance to get to know him.

"I just want to surprise Seb. He's always complaining about my absence."

_So I could assure everybody that I don't have a crush on a guy whom I need to first hunt down and get to know _was better left unsaid.

"That's nice." she said pleasantly surprised "Anything special in mind besides that?"

"Uhm, not really."

"Okay. I mean, coming back home earlier to spend time with him is romantic enough. That reminds me of that one time Brody took me…" and he just let Rachel ramble about her love life like she didn't tell him the same story for the 500th time.

* * *

Later that afternoon Rachel and Kurt finally landed in New York. Kurt couldn't be happier getting some alone time after the week spending with his best friend, who is sometimes a bit too much for him. During the cab ride home he looked through the window, a thing he always did when he was returning home after a trip. Enjoying the view of busy people and the full streets made him happy because he knew this was his home. He felt content here and wouldn't change it for all the success and the fame in the world. But something was still missing.

Even though he has been in a relationship for 2 and a half years now he was feeling lonely. Most of the time he busies himself with designing or sewing and doesn't come out of his so-called office for hours until he needs a break so he doesn't pay attention to it. Lately it's getting worse.

With preparing two fashion weeks and an after party he realizes a lot while lying in bed at night, sometimes in the embrace of his lover. One thing is that he isn't happy as much as he hoped or thought. The other is that he should end things with Sebastian in order to be happy again. Not necessarily happy but at least free.

The dilemma is if he really wants to end things and get out of routine? He isn't completely unhappy, it's just that it could be better. He could have a loving boyfriend whom he would do everything for.

Does he want to know the name of Santana's hot friend? He's not sure. If the word comes out that Kurt broke up with him just to be with someone other he would make both of their lives as miserable as he can. Man, life can really be complicated.

* * *

You could say Kurt had many talents: designing, learning languages, cooking and one he perfected in high school- leaving and entering without a sound. Which is always a good thing ,even though he could clearly hear now somebody moaning. Somebody who wasn't Sebastian.

Kurt walks quietly to the bedroom where the sounds were coming from. The door was open and the scene didn't surprise him. He just leaned at the doorway and watched the scene going on in front of him: a blond, tall guy fucking Sebastian while he had another cock in his mouth. What a beautiful welcome. Could he ask for more?

The blonde guy opened his eyes and stopped thrusting into Sebastian. Sebastian wasn't too happy with that and started complaining "Why the fuck have you stopped?"

"Maybe you should open your eyes and see yourself." Sebastian reluctantly took the cock out of his mouth and opened his eyes to see a smirking Kurt in the doorway . "Oh." was everything he could say in that moment.

"Hello Sebastian. Having fun?" Kurt asked like there weren't two other naked guys in his bedroom and one of them buried deep inside his boyfriend.

"It's not what it looks like."

"So you're not having a threesome?"

"Uhm, no."

"What a shame. I wanted to join the party, but well if you're not having fun I should better leave."

"Wait, you'd really join us?" Sebastian's brain couldn't work properly even if it wanted too, all the blood was south and Kurt was too sarcastic for others sometimes.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I wouldn't you asshole." Kurt stormed out of the bedroom to take his keys and just go somewhere else. He couldn't be here anymore.

"No, please wait. Let me explain." Sebastian tumbled out of the bed just in time to catch Kurt.

"Explain what? That you were cheating on me for God knows how long? That you're in a relationship with me just to get money and fame by dating me? Fuck you Sebastian. It's over. I'm going to my office and won't be home for hours. You have time until midnight to pack your stuff, leave the keys and get out of my life forever."

"But where will I go? I don't.."

"I don't give a damn. I'm paying the rent since we got the place and it's mine. Goodbye."

And with that Kurt Hummel had answers to both of his dilemmas. Yes, he wants something new and yes, he wants to know who Santana's friend is.

Man, life can be pretty simple sometimes if you ignore the ache in your chest.


	3. Love me again

**A/N:** I planned on weekly updates, but my laptop decided for a riot. I have no idea if there'll be regular updates but I'll intend to.

**P.S.** We continue the game until someone gets it right

* * *

How he ended up here was a good question. Kurt was aware that there was a 99% chance of getting drunk and having a one night stand like some other inglorious times before, but this was a bit much.

It was 8 am and he was lying in a huge and extremely comfy bed. Strong arms were holding him around his naked waist while sunrays peeked through the curtains.

He didn't have a headache from yesterdays alcohol (_how was that even possible?_) and also not one single clue how he ended here. The stranger's embrace was the perfect mix of soft and firm, so relaxing that it reminded him that he could have that now. Kurt was free from Sebastian and his quick fucks with no cuddling afterwards, free from the most meaningless relationship he could imagine.

Kurt wanted to move out of bed and get home, but as soon as he even tried to turn around the stranger's grasp tightened which was accompanied with "Please stay. I'm going to make you breakfast."

_Wait. This voice sounds familiar. And why do I have my boxers on? _

He turned his head so he could at least see the guy. The wild dark curls gave him away.

_Blaine._

* * *

**The afternoon before**

Kurt was in his office happily chatting with his employees, the ache in his chest barely even there. He knew for long how this would end and now wasn't the time to be bothered with trivial things like his cheating ex-boyfriend.

Speaking of the devil. While going upstairs to his 2 in 1 office and fashion studio Sebastian called. He ignored the call in favor of having peace for the first time longer than 20 minutes in the last two weeks. He sat on his antique leather couch when his phone started ringing again.

_Sebastian again. The universe doesn't really like me today, huh? Better to answer and get over it as soon as possible._

"Yes Sebastian?"

"So you decided to take my call in the end? Smart decision."

"Obviously today is the day of smart decisions, at least for me. What do you want?"

"Besides your beautiful and tempting ass here in our apartment nothing, sweetheart."

"I hope you're aware that's not happening until you leave my apartment and the key in the mailbox."

"Better you change your attitude honey,"

"First of all stop the endearments" Kurt cut him off mid sentence "and second of all, if you don't leave the apartment until the fucking deadline I'm calling the cops and I will tell them all your stories and escapades, especially about your little garden down in New Jersey."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?" Kurt said in a mocking tone.

"Fuck you! You will hear from me! This isn't over!"

And with Sebastian's shouting the conversation ended and Kurt's migraine started.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Blaine wasn't glad to be back home for several reasons: 1. It was so fucking hot and no air condition in sight. _Seriously September you need to chill_.  
2. His apartment was empty and Santana was right- he needs a boyfriend as soon as possible. 3. Jeff (who is not only his friend but also the owner of the bar Blaine worked at) called him to tell Blaine that he has to do a shift today because some co-worker didn't show up and it was friday, which automatically means lack of staff. Okay, he was promised a little extra for his shift like always on his free days so it wasn't that bad. Maybe he could finally afford something from Kurt's last year's fall collection? The royal blue cashmere sweater would be a great addition to his wardrobe.

A night at the bar mixing drinks instead of having a movie marathon with all Chris Pine movies ever made? Maybe he meets somebody for a change?

Drinking was a plan from the beginning. Not plan A, but F. If talking to the crew in the shop, drawing, listening to music, preparing the NY fashion week show and eating ice cream wouldn't be enough he could always escape to The Factory.

The Factory is a club for everybody; there were indie kids, frat boys, upper-class trendsetters- literally everybody. You can chill most of the time but on weekends they had the best parties in town. That club is practically a miracle with its variety of customers, music genres and drinks.

Kurt loved The Factory for 3 simple reasons: 1. The relaxing atmosphere of the club 2. The huge amount of cute guys who hang out there and 3. The cute waiters who are sometimes behind the bar and give him a lot of drinks on the house.

That club has been his safe little escape since it existence. Nobody knew he was hanging out there except for Rachel and it should stay that way.

So, drinking wasn't the surprise. It was more the handsome guy behind the bar who awfully looked like Santana's friend only after one drink. In that moment he decided to switch to water because he wasn't really into hallucinations. That reminded him he should ask Valerie, his secretary, for Santana's number.

**To Valerie (16:20):  
I know it's a bit late, but could you do me a favor? **  
**I need Santana Lopez's number ASAP. **

**To Kurt (16:21):  
I'm on it boss! **

After 5 minutes and some shy smiles from the guy he finally got the number and decided to text Santana after his next drink.

**To Satan (17:01):  
So you dragged my prince charming from me?  
How dare you?!**

**To Unknown (17:12):  
Who is this? Lady Lips? **

**To Satan (17:14):  
Yes this is Kuurt.**

_**Incoming call: Satan **_

"Hello Satan. Wazzup?" Kurt said a bit tipsier then he thought.

"Kurt are you drunk?" Santana has seen Kurt drunk on some occasions and this was exactly the beginning of his wild night. _What the hell? It's not even 6? _

"Naah, just relaxed and happy. I'm always relaxed and happy here. You and your hot friend who's name I still don't know should join me. "

_Okay, now he sounds high. But Kurt doesn't do weed because of Sebastian…_

"Kurt, where are you?" asked Santana concerned.

"At The Factory. It's so awesome here. You know where that is?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm in Berlin right now but I know a friend who will help you because you don't sound okay to me."

"I don't need help. I just want my prince charming!" Kurt said with a childish tone.

"What if I send him to you?"

"I would be the most happy guy on the planet!"

_Blaine is going to kill me for this. _"Then I'll send him, but you need to behave because you have a boyfriend already."

"No, I don't. We broke up."

_Well that explains everything. _"Oh. I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not and you know that. You can find a much better guy than that twink."

"I know. And that's why I want my prince. Santana send him over!"

"Blaine."

"What?"

"His name is Blaine. Stop calling him prince charming because you'll scare him away. Anyway, I'm going to call him and he'll look after you until I get here for your show in a few days and then we'll catch up. Bye Kurt." Santana hung up but Kurt didn't catch it because he was focused on only one thing.

_Blaine._

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT? SANTANA ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Blaine couldn't believe it. First of all things Kurt sits at his bar and he can't suppress his smile. He was a bit hurt that Kurt didn't recognized him after a while, but maybe he didn't want to talk to Blaine.

And right now Santana tells him that Kurt was asking for him and that he's single. Also that Blaine would take care of Kurt until she comes here.

_This must be some kind of sick joke. _

"I told him you're going to be there and join him"

"But I'm working, how should I do that?"

"Be honest and tell him that you're working. He'll get it."

"God, this is so complicated." Blaine groaned

"If you really want to hang out with him tell Jeff about it. He won't mind."

"He will mind if he has to deal with lack of staff."

"You're still on vacation hobbit. Don't be a drama queen. Get your ass over to Hummel and take care of him. He was never the type of guy who would easily handle a breakup."

"Jeff is going to kill me."

"Not if I get you first. I gotta go. Good luck."

Sighing Blaine thought about it for a second before he went to Kurt- a chance like this comes only once in life.

* * *

**This morning **

"I'm a huge fan of breakfasts, but I also don't want to intrude." Kurt said with a gentle and caring tone.

"No, no, no. I don't really mind. You can stay here as long as you need." Blaine said while letting go of Kurt and sitting up on the bed, facing Kurt.

Once he repositioned himself Kurt took Blaine's hand in his which sent shivers down both boys' spines. Blaine could only respond with a small and sweet smile and a caring look in his eyes.

"I suppose Santana told you everything?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry to hear that you two broke up."

"I'm not, it was about time."

"Oh." That response wasn't what Blaine expected.

"Look," Kurt started after he realized that Blaine needs more details to get his point of view  
"Sebastian cared only about the fame and money he could get from dating me. And sex. I knew it would end at some point, I just didn't know it would be so harsh." Kurt's glaze went down to their joined hands. He never held hands with Sebastian.

Blaine brushed his thumb against Kurt's cheek. Kurt's glaze was directed now towards Blaine who looked him right in the eyes.

"Maybe I don't know you yet, but I'm sure that you deserve someone who will do everything for you. You deserve to be happy and loved." he said with a kind smile.

"This is the nicest thing I heard from a guy after a one night stand, if I'm going to be honest. "

Blaine laughed. "We didn't have sex Kurt. That's why you still have your underwear on. I would never use someone while he's drunk."

"But usually I beg for sex the second I'm drunk and in an apartment. Well, that's something new."

"You did beg, but I couldn't do it. Sorry."

Kurt flashed him a grateful smile "Don't be sorry. You did the right thing and I have to thank you for taking care of me last night. Oh, and I forgot to mention one more confession."

"And that would be?" Blaine asked with curiosity.

"I'd love to get to know you. In case you were single, of course." Kurt said shyly . He wasn't nervous about asking a guy on a date since he was 15. But Blaine was an exception.

"Kurt Hummel, are you asking me out on a date?"

"I am. Under one condition."

"Which is?"

"I can kiss you right now because I have no idea when was the last time I slept so well in somebody's arms. And I can't resist you anymore."

Blaine only responded by leaning in and kissing Kurt chastely on his lips, starting to smile into the kiss.


	4. Bad habit

**A/N**: I have some good and some bad news. The good news is that I've got a new laptop for my birthday (which is tomorrow in case you were wondering) a little bit earlier. The bad news is that my plot was on the old one and I forgot to copy or at least take a look at it. In other words, these chapters were planned and now I'm a bit stuck.

**More news:** I've changed the dates a bit again. Nothing major though- the Paris Fashion week was mid-August, Blaine's birthday is on the 2nd of September (*cough cough*) and Kurt's will be on the 3rd of November.

Oh, wait I have more good news! People guessed what the titles mean. So, the chapter titles are song titles and spoilers in one- okay not real spoilers but they come up in the next chapter. The game is over, the winners got a preview of this chapter and now is the time for a new little chapter. We have guests this time (I plan on using them as much as I can. Sorry Santana, but in this story you're madly in love with Britt and your job which doesn't leaves you much time for Blaine.)

And here's a shout out to AubsyBaubsy for reviewing every chapter :) I appreciate it a lot.

**Warning**: A side effect of reading this chapter is the desire to kill me. Don't do it.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Devon Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Are still dating after 8 dates. 8 perfect dates to be precise.

Not that Blaine was complaining, it was just weird. Dating someone for almost 2 weeks isn't ridiculous, but still not asking _the question_ after 8 dates and almost spending all the free time they can get together makes you a bit suspicious. They were happy, they liked each other a lot and expressed their wish for something more.

But there wasn't. Which made Blaine a bit paranoid.

* * *

Paranoia can be a nasty thing. Good thing he had Jeff and Nick who went through worse things and still loved it each other to pieces. They were probably the most perfect couple Blaine had ever met. Okay, he didn't meet them as a couple but that's even better. He has seen the whole process of them getting together which was the most sappy love story Blaine had ever witnessed.

Nick and Jeff are a couple for 8 years now and fiancés for the last 3. Their story is unique since the beginning were Nick applied to the same colleges as his, at that time, best friend just so they wouldn't go separate ways. They ended with Blaine in New York, who refused to live with them, and graduated 4 years later from NYU.

During their freshmen year they both got drunk and fooled around several times. After a while Jeff had enough and asked Nick on a date. That's how it all begun.

Three years ago Nick became distant suddenly. Friday (their date night) was spent with a group of people instead of only being it the two of them. Free time was spent outside the apartment and Jeff became miserable. He didn't know what to do. Talking to Nick was impossible since he was never home and Blaine was dating Ezra at the moment so he didn't want to worry him because he had already enough of his own problems.

One day Jeff came home earlier to surprise Nick and spend some quality time with him when he heard Nick talking to someone on the phone. The words sounded affectionate and warm, something Jeff was missing for weeks. He jumped to the conclusion that Nick was cheating on him. After being accused of several things that would never cross Nick's mind he admitted to Jeff that he was indeed busy and distant, but that he didn't cheat on him.

Jeff couldn't handle it anymore and broke out in sobs. Nick told him that he was busy because he planned the perfect proposal for Jeff which involved a marching band, a huge flashomb and thousands of roses. In the end he proposed to him on their apartment floor but still gave him the perfect official proposal he always wanted.

"Blainers stop worrying," Jeff started "he just got out of a relationship. He doesn't want to jump right into another, no matter how much he likes you. Besides that, he's famous- he has a reputation to maintain which means that going on dates with you after only 2 days is a lot. I wouldn't do that if I were in his position, if I'm going to be honest darling."

"I know. But still, something seems off and I have no idea what exactly." Blaine said groaning and falling onto Jeff's couch.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked after he sat in Jeff's lap.

"There's this weird feeling like he isn't sure what he wants and that he's only nice to me because I helped him the other night."

"Aww, is Blaine feeling a bit insecure?"

"Not insecure. Just, just..." Blaine said uncertainly because he had no idea how exactly he felt.

"Just making his feelings up in your mind? " Nick asked and reminded him of Alex.

"Ooh, that's a possibility too." Jeff agreed. "Are you sure you were on 8 dates?"

"YES!" Blaine was getting angry slowly. His friends weren't helping at all. " Last night he told me he'll plan something special for our 9th date because it's a special occasion."

"You'll go on a date with him on your birthday? Blaine, that's the perfect opportunity! Ask him to be your boyfriend! He has to say yes." Jeff told him enthusiastically.

"I don't know. I just have a bad hunch about tomorrow."

* * *

_Okay. Once again. Candles- check. Flowers- check. The custom made sweater and the bow tie- check. Cake- going to be baked. Wine- check. VIP tickets for the fashion week show- check. What the hell is missing?_

Kurt was planning the last few days the perfect date for Blaine's birthday- dinner in an expensive French restaurant, desert at his place where Blaine would get his gifts and the long awaited "Would you like to be my boyfriend" question.

It was unusual for Kurt to still be dating after 5 dates but when he realized Blaine's birthday is a few days away it could wait. He wanted Blaine to have the perfect birthday.

_**Incoming call: Sebastian**_

Kurt groaned. _Not him again. I thought that I'd never have to talk to him again._

"Let's make it quick. Tell me what you want, I will tell you no and then I'll hang up. Deal?"

"Okay. I will meet you at your apartment around 4'o clock so we can have a chit chat how this is going to work from now on."

"You think you're so funny." Kurt snorted "Newsflash: you're pathetic and nobody likes you Sebastian. Give up because there's no reason why I should be with you or spend my time on you."

"Yeah, whatever. Be there, I'll let myself in honey. Bye."

Kurt couldn't believe what he heard right now. He leaned back in his office chair, pinched the bridge of his nose and called Valerie to bring him some Advil.

"Here you go captain." Valerie said setting the Advil and a bottle of water on his desk.

"You won't stop with nicknames soon no matter how much I don't like them. Am I right?" Kurt said with a small smile. He actually liked the nicknames just like Valerie. She was different than the rest of the people in this industry; she was always herself never pretending to be something she isn't. That was the main reason he really liked the girl.

"Nope."

"Alright. I'll take the rest of the afternoon off and you should too. You won't have much free time the next week and I don't want a lunatic as my personal assistant."

"I think it's too late for that, but I can promise you there'll be no breakdowns or anything like that." she said with a chuckle.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Okay, I gotta go. There are locks that I need to change as soon as possible."

* * *

"I told you something bad would happen! " Blaine yelled at Jeff who was waiting with Blaine at his place.

"Maybe he's running late because of a fashion emergency or something. Relax, Blaine. Being nervous on your birthday won't help you."

Kurt still hasn't called. Or texted. Or tweeted. Or sent an owl. Or given any sign that he's alive.

The plan was that Kurt would call him when everything would be ready for his surprise and that that should be around 4, but just in case Kurt would call him and let him know when he should come over.

"Okay that's it. I have enough of his little games. If he wants a relationship he should work for it and I'm going to tell him that, right now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if you ruin your surprise."

"At this point I don't even care. I'm gone."

He arrived at Kurt's building and thought about going to coffee shop and waiting for a call but in the end he couldn't wait anymore. Blaine went up to Kurt's apartment and stood in front of the door which was slightly open.

He could hear an unknown voice until Kurt yelled "Leave him out of this!" and he stepped into the apartment to see what's happening.

* * *

Kurt was never in his life so grateful to find his apartment empty. He put the groceries in the kitchen and called the landlord just to let him know that he'll change the lock because of his psychotic ex-boyfriend. The landlord offered his help which Kurt politely declined and went to his bedroom to change after the call ended.

He started the cake and it was ready in no time for baking. In that moment Sebastian decided to drop by silently. He startled Kurt who almost dropped the cake.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"Hello Kurt. Long time no see. How are you?"

"I'm fabulous as always but also pissed that I didn't get answers on my questions."

"I'm coming to that, relax." Sebastian said while sitting on the stool at the kitchen island.

"Answers. Now." Kurt demanded.

"I'm here to talk about our relationship. I came in with a key."

"But you left the one I gave you in the mailbox."

"Doesn't mean I didn't make a copy of it." Sebastian said with a wink. He grabbed a USB from his pocket and showed it to Kurt. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a flash drive. What's on it?"

"Something that will make you love me again."

Kurt only looked confused at Sebastian. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Let's just say it's going to be your most featured movie role for the rest of your lifeif you don't do what I want."

Kurt remembered what it was._ But that's impossible, he deleted it in front of me._

"No, it can't be. I won't believe you until you show me."

"Okay. Get your laptop."

Kurt retrieved his laptop from the bedroom and put it on the kitchen island. Sebastian put the flash drive in and selected the movie to play.

"_Come on honey, it'll be fun!" _a half-naked Sebastian said on the video

"_Only if you promise me to delete the sex tape in front of me. I don't need to live in fear of getting hacked or something._"

Kurt slammed the laptop shut and tried to get the flash drive before Sebastian would but he was too late.

"You fucking bastard! You lied to me the whole time? How is this fuckery even possible in the first place? You deleted that stupid video in front of me!" Kurt yelled at him. He was furious.

"Oh little naïve Kurt. I would never miss a chance for blackmailing, especially you."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you Sebastian. You still have that little garden down in New Jersey with a lot of plants which aren't legal around here. And not just that. I know all of the shit you've done so you can't blackmail me."

"Yeah see, that's the difference between us. I don't have anything to loose, and you have. Also I can inform you that I've sold my garden for a nice amount of cash. So it's a win-win situation for me."

"You are the most disgusting man walking on this planet."

"Not really, but continue."

"I won't do anything you tell me."

"That's what I thought. I just want you to know that Blaine hasn't landed a role in his last two auditions. And he won't if you continue to act like this."

"Leave him out of this!"

"We'll be back together for our fans and the rest of the public eye and we'll make a little announcement over twitter that the famous couple is back together."

"And how long should this go on? Until we're married or what?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Stop asking questions, you're annoying. Look there are two options: option A - fake relationship and I won't publish our sex tape or option B - sticking to your wannabe new boyfriend and ruining your label you worked hard for. What is it going to be?" Sebastian said with his usual disgusting smirk.

The only thing Kurt could think about was the picture in front of him- Blaine standing at the doorway, his eyes brimming with tears and an emotion Kurt never saw before in his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Be so nice and leave a review to let me know what you think so far. Also what do you think about singing in future chapters? Would amazing lyrics be too much to read? **


	5. I feel you

**A/N:** As you can see my mind has sometimes really twisted ideas of everything. I'm a sucker for plot twists and angst so be prepared for that. My biggest problem right now is that I have an end but still a long way to go. I predict time jumps- a lot of them.

P.S. I have no idea how fashion weeks work in detail because Croatians didn't make it really in the fashion industry and nobody talks about it here. Yeah, we invented ties but that's it.

Yeah, this isn't really the best chapter yet but hey, at least there's an earlier update.

* * *

"You know, I really wanted to take care of you today. Taking you out to a fancy restaurant, afterwards giving you your gifts, feeding you cake and who knows what more, but this wasn't planned at all. Not Sebastian, not the sex tape, not you showing up and beating him up so hard that I have to get the first aid kit out for your poor hand and hope he lives and doesn't sue you. And blood was definitely not a part of the plan at all." said Kurt softly while bandaging Blaine's hand.

"I feel like I should apologize but I'm not sorry for my actions, Kurt." Blaine said while watching Kurt closely.

"If someone needs to apologize then it's me Blaine." Kurt averted his glaze toward Blaine's eyes.  
"This is all my fault. If I hadn't waited so long with everything and didn't insist on this silly plan then nothing would probably happened." He finished bandaging his hand and wanted to let go of it but Blaine had other ideas.

"I'm going to be honest with you." he started sincerely with a slight tone of anger. It scared Kurt to hear that sentence and that tone because it never ended well.

"I like you a lot. Probably a lot more then I should but I can't help myself. You're gorgeous, intelligent, witty and extremely talented. When we talked back in Paris you knocked me of my feet although you said maybe 3 sentences. Something like that never happened to me before. After we returned home and Santana told me you were asking about me I thought she was just messing with me. In the end it turned out perfectly, we went on dates and spent so much time together. I get it that you broke up with Sebastian just two weeks ago but you reassured me so many times that you like me and that he's in the past for good. I believed you, but eventually it started to hurt. You said that you'd like a relationship with me at some point but when is it going to be if not after 8 dates? 8 fucking perfect dates. Yeah, it's maybe going to be on the 9th, oh but that's not happening because your ex-boyfriend decided to stop by and blackmail you for fun. Don't get me wrong, I'd beat the shit out of him at any given moment after everything you told me about your relationship, but I have to agree with you that it wasn't a nice surprise. Now when I think about this whole dating thing I'm not so sure anymore. You should first get your life together and then we can give it a try." Blaine said in one breath and stood up.

"Oh God. This couldn't go more wrong then it already has. Please let me explain." Kurt grabbed Blaine's good hand and pulled him towards the bedroom where all presents were prepared for him.

"Before I explain anything you should get your presents." Blaine gave him a pointed look." Please. They are a part of the explanation."

"Alright." He opened the first one. A custom made cashmere sweater in the most beautiful shade of red he has ever seen with a little heart etched in a darker shade on the sleeve.

Inside was a note. _You make me wear my heart on my sleeve for the first time in my life. You deserve everything and so much more Blaine. _

Blaine smiled. They were open about their feelings since day one and Kurt wasn't the only one wearing his heart on his sleeve. Both of them were.

He opened the next smaller one. An elegant black and white bowtie made out of the finest silk he had ever felt under his fingers. To this present was a note attached too.

_Only the finest silk for the most stunning man I've ever met. _His smile grew wider. The last present was in an envelope. He raised his eyebrow and took a look at Kurt before he accepted the last gift.

It was a regular goofy birthday card on the outside. He opened it and almost got a heart attack. Inside was a VIP pass for the whole NY Fashion Week. Not only Kurt's show, no. For every show. He could go to every show and see a bit of the backstage and get a seat at every show he wanted. But that wasn't all; it had an explanation inside too.

_To be honest with you I just want to show of my super talented and kindhearted boyfriend, who has an amazing taste in fashion. I usually don't brag, but you make me do things I'd never do. _

"Boyfriend?" Blaine asked confused. He thought that they weren't exclusive yet.

"Yes. I mean, if you'd like… to be my boyfriend of course." Kurt said shyly and Blaine just glanced at him without uttering a response.

"I knew I should've asked you before writing something stupid like that and overstepping..." He started to ramble but couldn't get much said before Blaine cut him off with a passionate and deep kiss.

"Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend." He kissed him once more.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Kurt blushed and looked lovingly in those breathtaking eyes.

"Me neither. " Blaine gave him a shy smile that spread out in a toothy grin. He couldn't suppress it even if he wanted to, he was just happy.

"Yeah so maybe I should explain all of this. I wanted you to have a perfect birthday- a delicious cake, which unfortunately burned, thoughtful gifts, flowers, a dinner at a French restaurant to remind you of how we met. Later after our dinner we'd come here, you'd get your presents and I would ask you to be my boyfriend. But suddenly a wild Sebastian appeared and ruined my plan. I'm so sorry Blaine, you deserve the perfect birthday and I just screwed up. "

"Trust me, this is a perfect birthday, or at least it was one of the best I've ever had. I mean how many times do you get the chance to punch a guy you hate in the face, get bandaged by the most gorgeous and graceful man walking on this planet and you get perfect presents afterwards? Of course it's getting even better because I've got the man of my dreams in the end. Don't worry, I loved it." He proved his statement with a soft peck on the lips.

"Next year I'm getting you a piñata."

"But only in the form of Sebastian's head."

"Deal." Kurt answered before he started to kiss Blaine mercilessly.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Jeff asked Nick who was chewing on his bottom lip.

"I have no idea. We could sell the club?"

"Or we could take a new manager who we trust and still own the club? It still has to reach its full potential."

"What about me going to London for a few months and when you get everything with the club done and I set up our new place you could come over?"

"Not a chance Nick. We were never separated and even during high school, where we even weren't in a relationship, we couldn't handle the other missing out a few days because of a cold or something like that. Do you think we could handle a long distance relationship?"

"Yes, you're right sweetheart. We can't do it." Nick agreed. "What if I stay? I mean I like this job, and not that I'd miss a lot by not going to work for Domino."

"Don't you dare Nick Jason Duvall! Since I know you it was your biggest wish to work for Domino and you're not missing this chance. You'll produce music for Domino Record. "Jeff stroked his cheek and told him softly "I promised you that. Remember?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, and that's why we should look for a new apartment in London." he said with a smile.

Nick only rested his head on Jeff's shoulder while the blonde one scrolled through some real-estate sites on his laptop.

* * *

A week after the incident Kurt was sitting in Blaine's lap watching with him the latest Chris Pine movie. Kurt understood completely why his boyfriend had an obsession with that man.

The movie ended and Blaine suddenly stood up and picked up his guitar.

"So we're in a relationship for a whole week, and God I never thought I'm going to enjoy it so much. Your presence Kurt makes me instantly happier and I really just want to express my feelings but I have no idea how, except to sing you a song. At first it makes no sense, but trust me it's amazing and the deeper meaning will hopefully blow you away like it did me. "

"Please tell me you're not going to sing me a sappy love song. "

"Nope. It's actually an indie-rock song with a pop-ish cover from me. Most of my covers are and it's becoming a bad habit. Anyway, I hope you'll like it."

Blaine started softly strumming his guitar and then started to sing.

_I'm a puppet on a string_

_Tracy Island, time-traveling diamond_

_Could've shaped heartaches_

_Come to find you fall in some velvet morning_

_Years too late_

_She's a silver lining lone ranger riding_

_Through an open space_

_In my mind when she's not right there beside me_

_I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be_

_And satisfaction feels like a distant memory_

_And I can't help myself_

_All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"_

_Are you mine?_

_Are you mine?_

_Are you mine?_

_I guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end_

_Keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes_

_Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days_

_Great escape lost track of time and space_

_She's a silver lining climbing on my desire_

_I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be_

_And satisfaction feels like a distant memory_

_And I can't help myself_

_All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"_

_Are you mine?_

_Are you mine?_

_Are you mine?_

_Well, are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow?)_

_Are you mine? (Or just mine tonight?)_

_Are you mine? (Are you mine? Mine?)_

_And the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways_

_So in case I'm mistaken_

_I just wanna hear you say you got me baby_

_Are you mine?_

_She's a silver lining lone ranger riding_

_Through an open space_

_In my mind when she's not right there beside me_

_Well, are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow?)_

_Are you mine? (Or just mine tonight?)_

_Are you mine? (Are you mine? Mine?)_

"Wow. I didn't expect that." Kurt said utterly surprised.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"No, no it's not. I just didn't expect that. It was amazing, to be honest. " Kurt said smiling and giving Blaine a soft kiss on his lips.

"Really?"

"Yes. It surprised me how a rock song could be so good. I'm more into Broadway classics and pop songs and here you are, blowing me away with indie-rock or whatever this genre is called. I' never thought somebody could do that. Don't worry, I loved it."

Blaine just smiled as he sat back on his previous spot on the couch and closed his arms around the man he was slowly falling for.

* * *

I**n this story Blaine is an rock enthusiast just like the part of Blaine I love the most but RIB decided to ignore. Thank God for the Beatles episodes.**

**Shameless self promotion at this point: ****apolaustic-soul - m****y personal tumblr so we can talk about anything you want. If you have song wishes or something let me know :)**

**The song used is R U Mine by the amazing Arctic Monkeys. I imagine it more like this cover watch?v=_cO2L4AXzYk**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**- your author who hasn't introduced herself yet a.k.a. Elena**


	6. Snap out of it

**A/N:** There are so many reasons why this is late.  
1. I had no encouragement to write it.  
2. Life was busy and is getting busier with every passing day.  
3. University is starting and I need to prepare for it.

If you're asking yourself what the hell went wrong in the last chapter the answer is I have no idea. I had that great idea about Blaine beating up Sebastian and describing it vividly but I gave up on it? And the fluffy part wasn't really fluffy. Oh, and Arctic Monkeys aren't a good choice huh? I just love Blaine the indie kid so much and I plan on sticking to that version.

Gosh, I'm just so sorry.

Huge thanks to all of you who followed me on tumblr, talked to me or reviewed the last chapter. You should do it more :) And I forgot to mention it but I still need a beta (I never even had one? One lovely person wanted to do it but gave up :/ )

Spoiler: I don't plan on using songs some time. And plot twists are my favorites, don't forget that. Also the story continues a few weeks later in October after the NYFW.

* * *

"How do you think will they take the news?" a concerned Nick asked a relaxed Jeff. Maybe a little bit too relaxed for Nick's liking.

"How we'll take what?" asked Blaine after taking his coat of. Winter decided to stop by early this year which was great for the fashion industry as he got from Kurt's monologues about how he needs to start early on mid-season collection for a cheaper price which will be sold out in a week.

"Uhm, you better sit down for this one." Jeff said. He sat down together with Nick and took his hand. He was feeling like some kind of new Darth Vader betraying him like that.

"Guys you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Well, I've got a new job." Nick said

"That's awesome?"

"It's in London."

"Oh." Blaine said disappointed.

"Before you ask- yes we're moving to London together. Domino Record wants him Blaine, it's a big deal for us." Jeff said with a small smile, squeezing Nick's hand in reassurance.

"Wow, Nick that's great! I'm so happy for you guys, all of your dreams are coming true."

"Yeah, about that…"

"Oh my God, wait what's happening with the club?"

"And that's what we wanted to talk about with you. We sold it."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Blaine was furious.

"Nope. But he seems like a nice guy and in the contract we made it clear he may not fire all of you so you're safe."

"But still, it's your club Jeff! You worked hard to get the reputation and the customers. Now you're throwing it all away?"

"You don't understand it, do you? Blaine, my dream came true and I enjoyed it while I could. It's time to move on, to make new dreams come true. If that means selling the club I worked my ass of for, I'll do it. That's just a part of the things we have to do to make the next dream, which is so much better than having an own successful club, come true. You have to sacrifice things in order to get better ones in life Blaine. If selling the club helps me to pay for the apartment in London, where my fiancé and I will live, while he will live his dream than I won't even hesitate to do it. I'd do anything for Nick to be happy."

Blaine sighed and stood up. He went around the table to Jeff and Nick who stood up too.

"I love you guys, you know that?"

"Yeah we do Blainers. " Nick said as Blaine pulled them both into a hug.

"And we love you too. " Jeff added.

Blaine stepped away to look at his best friends. " Good luck in London. And you mister big producer better send me some good vinyls!"

Nick chuckled. "Will do."

* * *

Early autumn in New York was something everybody liked except Kurt. Kurt loved every aspect of an early autumn. Finally it was cool enough to wear a scarf, boots or a coat, which meant two things for him: 1. Wearing his favorite pieces on a daily basis and 2. Making a brand new mid-season collection (which he enjoyed too much).

The only problem was he had no inspiration, or not too much at least.

While he was in a relationship with Sebastian he had no problem to see ordinary things and noticing the extraordinary in them. He was seeking happiness in the smallest things, not on purpose of course.

Now nothing was good as Blaine's good morning kisses when he stayed the night. (Not that they had sex yet, but waking up to him was something he insisted on doing as much as possible.) Or his smile every time Kurt handed him a cup of coffee. Or the color of his eyes while he looked at Kurt when he was laughing.

Yeah, life was beautiful at the moment but the mid-season collection won't design itself.

"Why are you throwing another piece of paper away? Do you know how many trees died for that paper?" Valerie said in her best fake ecology freak voice.

"Because the designs sucks. And don't you dare giving me lessons missy, I'm recycling it!"

"No inspiration?"

"Nope. Nada. Rien. Niente. Nichts. Ništa."

„Wow, how many languages was that?"

"6 but I'm only fluent in 3 of them."

Valerie snorted. "Only 3. Man your life isn't easy."

"Well right now it isn't because I need an inspiration ASAP."

"I heard rumours that Chanel is doing some kind of navy chic."

"Are you sure? That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, to get the feeling of a lingering summer."

"Fuck. That's genius."

"Kurt that's Chanel, what did you expect?"

"Classy and boring, but still fabulous. "

"You win."

"Not until I design something that will be better."

"You will. Stick to your motto."

"I have a motto?"

"Duuh, of course you have."

"How come I'm not aware of that."

"You said it like years ago, maybe you don't remember it."

Kurt gave her his best bitch glare. "Do I look like I know what you're talking about?"

"Nope."

"Then tell me what my motto is."

"Fashion with passion."

Kurt slumped down in his chair and sighed. "I'm screwed."

* * *

Kurt was setting the table when Blaine unlocked the door with the key Kurt gave him two weeks ago as a one month anniversary gift (which Blaine adored).

"Hi honey, I'm home." Blaine said while taking of his coat and shoes in the hallway. Kurt came from behind, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pressed his lips against Blaine's cold ones.

"Hello." Kurt smiled and nuzzled into his neck. "I missed you today. No calls, no messages. Did something happen?"

"Actually it did." Blaine turned around in Kurt's hold and put his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Yeah. It's just a lot to take in I guess."

"What happened?"

"Nick and Jeff are moving to London. Nick has got a new job there he always wanted. Jeff is moving with him and he sold the Factory."

"Oh my God, this can't be true. Jeff was the perfect owner!"

"I know. He was a perfect boss too. They told us that the new guy is okay so we don't have to fear big changes or getting fired. I guess that's at least the only positive thing in all of this."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him to the living room. He sat on the sofa and put Blaine's legs in his lap. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist. Kurt cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him in reassurance.

"I don't want them to go." Blaine choked out while tears started streaming down his face. "They are the only ones who always support me and love me no matter what."

Kurt's heart shattered at Blaine's words. He knew about his boyfriend's parents and how they never really accepted him or told him that they love him since he came out. Right now the only thing he wanted more than anything in the world was to take Blaine's pain away.

"They will always support and love you wherever they are honey. And besides you still have me."

"Yeah I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I'll miss them like crazy."

Kurt's hold around Blaine tightened and Blaine nuzzled his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. They just sat like that for a few minutes until Blaine stopped crying.

"Thank you." Blaine told Kurt and gave him a small grateful smile.

"I'm always here for you, remember that." Blaine's smile just grew wider as Kurt took a deep breath before saying something he wanted for a while now.

"I love you Blaine. So, so much."

Blaine couldn't believe it. They were in a relationship for a month and a half, but after what Sebastian did he didn't expect to hear those words so soon. He was speechless until Kurt started talking again.

"… so don't think I expect from you to say it back, I only need you to know that…" and Kurt was cut off with a deep kiss.

"Of course I love you too. I just zoned out for a second, sorry for that."

"What were you thinking about? Something like how all of this is unlikely to happen for someone like you?" Kurt said a bit sarcastic.

"Actually yes. Good things don't happen to me, and here you are making my life a fairy tale."

"I feel you. Sometimes everything seems surreal to me too."

"Surreal?"

"Yeah. You know, in the end I've got the guy and my dream job in a city I love. I still wake up in the morning and wonder how that happened."

"Don't ask how it happened because nobody deserves it more than you. Just enjoy it."

"But you need to help me with it, cuddling alone is hard work!"

Blaine kissed him playfully on the lips. "Alright, but first dinner which was cooked by the most amazing boyfriend ever."

"I thought he just came home from work?"

Blaine looked him once again in the eyes before he repeated those 3 little words that meant everything to both of them.

* * *

_**A few days ago**_

"So Hunter, tell me if you found something new for me to conquer. You know, something new. Not a restaurant or a hotel. That's getting boring." Sebastian said while lighting up a cigarette. Cigarettes were his new way of coping after ending in the hospital with a blue eye and a broken nose.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe club or an old bookstore I can turn into a hipster paradise with coffee and old music? Something like that. Something I haven't done yet. Something fresh."

"You should find a proper job. Buying potential elite hotels or other properties and giving it a makeover so you could sell it for more and make even more money you could invest cannot be a job Sebastian." Hunter, his personal assistant/occasional fuck buddy, complained while searching for something challenging for Sebastian.

"If I get a proper job you're losing yours. Are you sure you want that?"

"Not necessarily."

Sebastian laughed at that. "I'm not going to pay you for sex, I can get plenty of that for free."

"Fuck you. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what?"

"There's a pretty little club searching for a manager or a buyer. We could split the job."

"Yeah right. Have I ever heard of it?"

"Oh yes you have." Said Hunter and catching Sebastian's attention with that.

"Which one?"

"The Factory."

Sebastian just smiled smugly. After leaving Kurt alone for weeks and not even attempting anything during NYFW it was time to make his life a little more interesting.

* * *

**One more note**

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be up because I'm a freshman at uni and I'll be confused the next month or so. I promise to do my best and try to write as much as possible. If you have any questions or wishes what to include in this fic tell me :D **** you have a link to my tumblr on my page and in the last chapter.**

**And I still love reading reviews so please, leave me something to make my day. **

**Until the next chapter I wish you all a happy Glee premiere on Thursday. Don't forget tissues! **

**xoxo Elena**


End file.
